utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyounosuke
|rK67NhEbZaw}} Kyounosuke (杏ノ助), born Yoshitate Kyounosuke (佳館杏之助, Kyounosuke Yoshitate) is an and freelance singer most known for his "Kayoukyoku" (Showa era pop) style of singing. He often sings anime songs and VOCALOID songs as well as traditional-style songs, with the latter also being arranges of VOCALOID songs, like the traditional-Japanese-style arrangement of "Senbonzakura" . In a tweet replying to a fan, he stated that he started his singing career when he was 15. He has a wide vocal range spanning over 3 octaves and often uses different styles of vibrato, for example a wavering one, such as in "TOKIO FUNKA" or a fast one, like in "Kamisama Nejimaki" . Kyounosuke is noted to have a feminine timbre and great vocal ability, his mellow voice going well with traditional sounding songs, such as in the traditional arrange of the Touhou song "Bad Apple!!" , his powerful and solid voice fitting fast songs well, such as his collab cover with Hashiyan, "Odoroshi Rider" or his cover of "Jiyuu no Tsubasa" , and also being good at singing in a feminine soothing tone as in "Onzou Sanatorium" . Another remarkable ability of him, is his proficiency in which he often employs for more upbeat songs, most prominently seen in his cover of "Babylon" . There have been a confusion over the gender of Kyounosuke. He has stated on all of his media’s that he is male, and even his personal blog and Bangetu Tei blog says so. He is member of a unit with his sister, Bangetu Tei, where he provides the vocals. He is the voice provider for the VOCALOID Nekomura Iroha as well Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on November 21, 2012) # Gokusai Monochrome (Released on December 31, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (Soukyuu no Fafner) -Live ver.- (2010.07.05) (Deleted) # "Izayoi Namida" (2010.07.14) (Deleted) # "Dekiwaku" (2011.01.13) (Deleted) # "Dekiwaku" -with - (2011.05.04) (Deleted) # "jewelfish" (2011.05.07) (Deleted) # "jewelfish" -2nd mix- (2011.05.08) (Deleted) # "jewelfish" -Live ver.- (2011.06.02) (Deleted) # "Onzou Sanatorium" (2011.06.05) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2011.06.24) # "Bye-bee Bunny Sayounara" (Parody of "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara") (2011.06.24) # "Seishoku no Chou" (Parody of "Migikata no Chou") (2011.08.27) # "Bad Apple!!" -Hougaku (traditional) ver.- (2011.10.01) # "Dekiwaku" feat. Kyounosuke and Oniichan (2011.10.20) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.11.13) # "Croquette Soba" (2011.12.18) # "Iroha Uta" (2011.12.28) # "Babylon" (2012.02.22) # "Wagaku・Senbonzakura" -Digest ver.- (2012.04.19) # "Risky Game" (2012.04.23) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" -Classical ver.- (2012.06.10) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.06.11) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" feat. Kyounosuke and halyosy (2012.07.31) # "Madara Cult" -Rap Arrange- feat. Kyounosuke and Hashiyan (2012.08.12) # "↑Jinsei Game↓" (↑Life Game↓) (2012.09.12) # "Jikon no Youyou Kono Keikou ni Ari (The Vastness of the Hereafter is Within the Light of the Fireflies) (2012.10.22) # "Tsuki・Kage・Mai・Hana" (Moon・Light・Dancing・Flower) (2012.11.02) # "Odoroshi Rider" -Rap Arrange- feat. Kyounosuke and Hashiyan (2013.01.20) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2013.02.02) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) -Arrange ver.- (2013.02.08) # "Children Record" (2013.02.09) # "Bungaku Shoujo Insane" (Literature Girl Insane) -Rap arrange- feat. Hashiyan (rap) and Kyounosuke (2013.05.10) # "Binta" (Original with ) (2013.05.14) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" (2013.07.12) # "Yoshiwara Lament" feat. Kyounosuke and Tomodachi no Kamechan (serifu) (2013.07.19) # "TOKIO FUNKA" (2013.08.01) # "Shingeki no Tanka" (Parody of "Guren no Yumiya") (2013.08.07) # "Guren no Yumiya" (2013.08.07) # "Jiyuu no Tsubasa" (2013.09.13) # "Donut Hole" (2013.12.19) # "Magi x Tanka" (Original) (2013.12.29) # "Bauklötze" -Daikyoukin Piano ver.- (2014.04.06) # "Heide" (Original) (2014.04.06) # "Nanda Sakura mou Chiriyagaru ka" (2014.04.14) # "Artemesia no Kuusou Butou Kagaku" feat. Kyounosuke and Reji (2014.05.03) # "Let It Go" (Frozen OST) -traditional Japanese arrange- (2014.06.21) # "Bad Apple!! -Shourinka remix- (2014.12.25) # "Hijikata Toshizō Themed Song (2015.05.10) # "Samurai Soul (2015.08.07) # "Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night (2015.12.18) # "Hiyoku (2016.03.17) # "Ariadne (2016.04.17) # "Yoshitsune Senbonzakura Wagaku - Senbonzakura Remix ver. (2016.04.28) # "Kaii mononoke ongakubako (2016.06.17) # "Hebi to Kane no Rondo (Original song)" (2016.07.15) # "Lost One's Weeping" (2016.11.27) # "Kagen no Tsuki" (2018.04.08) # "Flamingo (Tsugaru Shamisen ver.)" (2019.10.10) }} Discography |track1title = Sakura no Hana ga Saku Kisetsu ni |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Hanmon Misery |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = }} |track1title = Bye-bee Bunny Sayounara |track1info = (Parody of Bye-bee Baby Sayounara) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Seishoku no Chou |track2info = (Parody of Migikata no Chou) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = }} |track1title = Risky Game |track1lyricist = |track1composer = KurousaP |track1arranger = KurousaP |track2title = Cantarella |track2lyricist = KurousaP |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = KurousaP |track3title = Nijiiro Chouchou |track3lyricist = KurousaP |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = KurousaP |track4title = Saigo no Joou |track4lyricist = KurousaP |track4composer = KurousaP |track4arranger = KurousaP |track5title = Uta Utai |track5lyricist = KurousaP |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = KurousaP |track6title = Senbonzakura |track6lyricist = KurousaP |track6composer = KurousaP |track6arranger = KurousaP }} |track1title = Jikon no Youyou Kono Keikou ni Ari |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi |track2info = (All Quiet at the Usual Sakura Front) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Hannya no Men |track3info = (Mask of Hannya) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Hebi to Kane no Rinbukyoku |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Bad Apple!! |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Taika |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Senbonzakura |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Hinanige |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Usotsuki |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Tsugai Kogarashi |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Yoiyuki, Natsu no Hoshi |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Bad Apple!! |track12info = -remix- |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Setsugekka |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Tsuki・Kage・Mai・Ka |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Ringo Karen Ka |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} |track1title = Iroha Uta |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Ginsaku |track1arranger = |track2title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Neru |track2arranger = |track3title = ↑Jinsei Game↓ |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Yuzuhiko |track3arranger = |track4title = Lost One no Goukoku |track4info = |track4lyricist = Neru |track4composer = Neru |track4arranger = |track5title = TOKIO FUNKA |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = takamatt |track5arranger = }} |track1title = Tokiiro no Utahime |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Artemesia no Kuusou Butou Kagaku |track2info = (Kyounosuke, Reji) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Matsuri Hayashi to Ringo Ame |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Binta |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Sono Kuchibiru wa Gouman Nari |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Tokyo Latin Kei Carnival |track6info = (Kyounosuke, Hashiyan) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Nanda Sakura mou Chiriyagaru ka |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Rera |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = }} |track1title = Bad Apple-Shourinka- |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger= |track2title = Ryuchokoga |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Sakura no Hana ga Saku Kisetsu ni |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Taika |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Rakkaryuusui |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Yoshitune Senbonzakura |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Yashakagura |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Bad Apple-Shourinka remix- |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Hebi to Kane no Rondo |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer= |track9arranger = |track10title = Usotsuki |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Hanmon Misery |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Yoiyuki Natsu no Hoshi |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Setsugekka |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Roku Chounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track1utaite = Kyounosuke|albumartist = haruyuki (鮎ヶ瀬 春之)|track2utaite = Kyounosuke|track3utaite = Kyounosuke|track4utaite = Kyounosuke|track5utaite = Kyounosuke|track6utaite = Kyounosuke|track7utaite = Kyounosuke|track8utaite = Kyounosuke|track10utaite = Kyounosuke|track11utaite = Kyounosuke|track12utaite = Kyounosuke|track13utaite = Kyounosuke|track14utaite = Kyounosuke}} Gallery |kyounosuke senbonzakura.png|Kyounosuke singing "Wagaku・Senbonzakura" -Digest ver.- |kyounosuke.png|Kyounosuke singing "Shangri-La" |kyounosuke madaracult.png|Kyounosuke as seen in his collab cover of "Madara Cult" |odoroshi rider hashiyan kyounosuke.png|Kyounosuke (right) and Hashiyan as seen in "Odoroshi Rider" |Kyounosuke 530 sakura zensen 33272894.png|Kyounosuke (left) and 530 as seen in their cover of "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" |Kyounosuke yoshiwara 37172542.png|Kyounosuke as seen in his cover of "Yoshiwara Lament" }} Trivia ; these were confirmed on the day of Iroha V4's release by AHS.「VOCALOID 猫村いろは」の中の人は、ボーカリストの佳館杏ノ助さん　@tokyounosuke　です！ }} External Links * Blog * Twitter * Bangetu Tei homepage * Kyounosuke club * Facebook * Facebook page * Myspace * Voiceblog * mixi